Dog Fight
by xFlyingDreamsx
Summary: Shintani asks Misa to go to Maid Latte with him on her day off, but something he does there could tear apart her relationship with Usui.  Plus some epic battling.  Rated T for safety.
1. A First Kiss and a Last Kiss

YAY~ My first fanfiction :)

Updates should come every Saturday :) I hope you enjoy it! Comments and reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: A First Kiss and a Last Kiss**

"Hey, Ayuzawa."

Misaki spun around at the sound of Usui's voice, only to find that he was about two centimeters behind her. Her head almost touching his chest, she pushed him back and a huge blush came up to her cheeks. "GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED OUTERSPACE ALIEN!"

Usui made a funny, teasing face at her. "You like it don't you?"

He backed her up against the wall, smiling slyly.

"Ayuzawa likes it."

Misaki clenched her teeth and flashed back to the festival room, lit brightly in all different colors by the neon fireworks bursting outside the window while the campfire danced their shadows upon the wall as they kissed.

"USUI!" she shouted, and the building shook.

"I see. The usual treatment, eh?" he called out to her while flying out the roof, which now had 3 Usui-shaped holes in it. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed while looking up at the sky, still soaring through the air, and yawned. Getting kicked out by Misaki all the time had gotten quite boring.

_Oh look_, he thought, _I'm going to land in that same tree again in 3… 2… 1…_

The leaves rustled and Usui was flung against a branch, which was now beginning to have an Usui-shaped indent, since he landed in that exact same place the past 3 times. Up in the tree, he stood up and brushed himself off, watching for Misaki through the holes between the greenery.

His eyes narrowed. She was walking with Shintani.

_Stupid bread-crust boy._

Shintani looked directly into the tree and stopped walking, and narrowed his eyes as well. The dogs began to growl. (Note: Remember? They both have dogs to represent them.)

"Huh? Hey… Shintani, whatcha looking at…?"

"Oh. Nothing. Misaki, I was wondering," he began to eat his bread-crusts faster, "If… you were free today… Maybe we could eat at Maid Latte or something…?"

Misaki smiled, "Yeah. Today's my day off. That would be great!" (Of course, she's completely oblivious to the fact that this is a date. Poor, clueless Misaki.)

Usui barked and leapt out of the tree, flinging Misaki over his shoulder and speeding off, leaving Shintani staring after them in hopelessness.

"HEY! USUI! PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki yelled, pounding on his back with her fists.

Shintani could only stare after him in frustration. "ARF!" he barked back.

_She's mine_, they both thought at the same time.

When they were in front of her house, Usui set Misaki down in front of him.

"Hey… Usui, why do you always keep me away from You-kun?"

His lips twitched toward a bitter smile.

"Because I've been enduring."

She looked up at him through the corner of her eye, blushing.

"Is… Shintani… Special to you at all?" Usui questioned, staring at the floor.

"What?" Misaki reacted nervously, "Hahaha, no, no not at all. He's just a friend."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Ah… What?"

"To him, you're much more than that," a teasing smile spread across his face, and he lowered his head right next to hers, "And to me… Well, you're _my_ personal maid."

Misaki blushed in sweet annoyance, "Shut up, Usui."

"I love you, Ayuzawa!" he said cheerfully and carelessly for the world to hear as he propped his elbow up on her head.

Misaki punched him in the arm, "I still hate you, Usui."

Usui picked her up again, and then kissed her. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise—that was unexpected—but she secretly enjoyed it.

"Hello, Misa~" her mom called out to them from their front door with a smile on her face, "Hello, Usui~"

"Hey," Suzuna commented quietly, "I don't think that now is the best time to say hello to nee~san."

Usui looked up, with Misaki still in his arms, and hid his embarrassment with a reply: "Oh, hello Ayuzawa's mom."

In a sudden scramble to get free, Misaki jumped out of Usui's arms and started stuttering. "I-i-it's n-not what you th-think it is! BAKA USUI! DON'T KISS ME IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!" She began to rant.

Angrily, she stormed off, "I have to prepare to meet You-kun in 10 minutes anyways."

Usui smiled with a cheerful expression on his face. "Bye, Misa-chan!"

At the café, Usui was just walking by the window when he saw Misa and Shintani talking. Shintani, noticing Usui's presence, quickly glanced over at him and then turned back to Misa.

_What's he doing?_ Usui thought as Shintani leaned closer to Misa over the table.

_Wait, no, he can't…!_ He thought, right as Shintani locked lips with Misa.

Angrily, Usui turned his back and ran away, and Misaki caught a glimpse of his golden hair disappearing around a corner.

"Shintani! What was that?" she yelled in a panic, and ran out the door to chase after Usui.

"Usui! Wait!" _I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him._

She flashed back again to the kiss they shared while fireworks burst outside. _Please don't let that be our last kiss.  
_


	2. Unheard Confessions

Second chapter! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed :) I really appreciate it. This one ends on less of a cliffhanger, but I hope you'll still look forward to the next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated!

I might be able to update this on Monday, but chapter 3 will probably still come next Saturday.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Unheard Confessions**

**Usui's PoV**

I don't care anymore. I don't care.

I know maybe Misaki didn't want to kiss him but he just kissed her anyways, but I can't think rationally now. There's nothing to think rationally about. Just look at the facts.

Misaki and Shintani kissed.

I saw it with my own eyes.

I only wish that she were chasing after me right now feeling just as angry and depressed and confused as I am. I only wish that that kiss meant nothing to her. I only wish that Shintani could get out of my life and get over Misaki because she was _mine_.

But there's nothing I can do about it. Misaki will choose. Misaki will make the right decision. Besides, I just want her to be happy right?

In that moment, the whole world stopped. Right before me, I swear. Every sound I heard was muted, every motion I saw slowed down, I could only hear the solid slapping of my feet against the ground and the faint trail of tears that followed me, sliding down my face.

I'm not supposed to cry. I'm not supposed to cry.

But Shintani wasn't supposed to kiss her either.

I don't know where I'm running to right now. I don't even know why I'm so upset. A kiss shouldn't mean anything. Because once I start thinking straight I'm sure I'll figure out that Misaki was just as surprised at his sudden advance as I was. But maybe she doesn't want to be with me, a perverted outer space alien stalker.

All I know is that there's a throbbing pain in my chest, and that I want Misaki to be here right now.

* * *

**Misaki's PoV**

"Usui! Wait!" I desperately shouted.

But it was only an attempt to shout, because my voice was caught in my throat and I don't know if he'll listen. He probably won't. I don't know why I let Shintani get that close to me in the first place anyways. I'm so confused. I don't get it. What's there to get?

I'm too confused to cry. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. But I know that I feel torn. Torn, because maybe Usui won't think in is logical, alien stalker way, and think that I like Shintani. Torn, because I don't want to hurt Shintani's or Usui's feelings. Torn, because two idiots are in love with me and torn because I don't know what to do about them.

Come back, Usui. I may never say it…

But I love you.

* * *

**(Back to 3****rd**** Person)**

Misaki desperately ran, her shoes pushing off the concrete, running across the street, dodging cars. The only thing she could pay attention to right now was the bobbing circle of blond hair in front of her. She couldn't stop running, or she might never catch up to him. She couldn't look away, or she might never find him again.

Every sound she heard was magnified. She could hear the angry smacking of Usui's feet, though he was barely within seeing range of her. She could hear her heart pounding unevenly, because it didn't know how to pound anymore. She could hear her breath catch in her throat every time Usui turned around a corner. She could hear the wind whispering, "Don't give up."

None of them paid the slightest attention to what time it was, or how much time had passed since they had been running. They were exhausted, but they had to keep going. What else was there to do?

Usui was running away from the pain, and Misaki was running because of it.

It was only when they realized that it was pitch black that they stopped running.

"USUI!" Misaki screamed, and collapsed on her knees, crying, "Baka Usui… Come back, Usui, come back…"

The teardrops rolling down her face dripped on the floor rhythmically while her bloodcurdling scream continued to echo.

Usui silently stopped to catch his breath. He sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky. "Why?" he muttered, "Why…"

* * *

"Misaki?" Shintani came around a corner, "Misaki? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he called.

He saw a still figure sitting on the floor.

"Misaki?" he shook her.

"Shintani, why did you do that," she asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I don't know."

She choked again, and the tears that she had fought so hard to stop began dripping onto the floor again. It was an endless waterfall of tears, washing down her face, trying to cleanse her soul from the pain. Silently, Shintani wrapped his arm around her, but this time only for the sole purpose of comforting her.

"I'm sorry."

Silently, each of the three fell asleep, thoroughly and completely lost in their own conflicts.

_I love you_, Usui thought, _I hope you know that._

In her sleep, Misaki quietly uttered, "I love you, too."


	3. Unofficial White Flag

YAY Chapter 3, finally! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been VERY busy. I'll update my other fanfic soon, for those of you that are reading both. I'm having a bit of writers block on that. Sorry! Also this chapter is a lot shorter than others because I kind of forgot what I was originally going to write. It was supposed to be really good though... Oh well haha ^^" Gomen~

Anyways, thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unofficial White Flag**

The sun rose, staining the sky orange and red and pink, and Misaki's eyes fluttered open. She noticed Shintani snoring peacefully next to her and carefully took his arm off of her shoulder as to not wake him. She began to stretch, and then realized that she was sitting on the sidewalk in a place she did not know and looked around in a panic.

_Why am I here? What happened?_

And then it hit her.

The blast came on full force as a memory of exactly what happened the day before hit her. The running, the crying, the yelling, and the collapsing on the floor…

"Usui…" she whispered, voice quaking, tears once again building up in her eyes.

She hated this. She hated feeling all depressed and breaking down and being weak just because of that stupid Usui and she hated having to cry just because Usui ran away and she hated waking up in the middle of nowhere and being lost.

And in this particular moment, she hated life.

She had always worked so hard to keep a smile on her face, to help the people around her, to make money for her family, to protect the girls in her school, and this is how she was rewarded.

"AGHHHHH!" she yelled, and kicked a small, thin tree that grew nearby.

Panting, she slowly slid down again, head between her knees, and began to cry.

* * *

Usui opened his eyes as the sunlight filtered through the trees, creating a spotlight on him. He closed his eyes again, took a breath, and stood up.

Of course, Usui had regained his outside composure, and began walking as confidently has he could out of the small group of trees he was in, and looked out into the distance.

_Misaki… Where are you right now?_

On the inside, he could still feel the pain that coursed through him with each beat of his broken heart, and he still felt illogical and confused and out of character.

Suddenly, a cry rang through the air, and a piercing crack came from something that sounded like wood.

_That's her voice…_

He began to walk faster, hands in his pockets, towards the cry of anguish that continued to echo through the city.

* * *

Shintani was startled awake by the ear-splitting crack accompanied by a scream combined with anguish, depression, and fear, that could have shattered every window in the city had it not been choking on tears at the time. He groggily turned around, only to be met by the seen that lay before him. A tree was beginning to fall on top of Misaki, and she had been knocked unconscious by a falling branch that hit her directly on the head. The tree itself did not look like it weighed much and probably would not inflict too much damage on her body, though it might have broken a few bones. Unable to move from the shock, Shintani could only sit against the wall and stare at the rude awakening that lay before him.

Rushed footsteps that disguised pain with confidence turned the corner to the location of the drama, and strong arms swept the unconscious girl into warm protection as Usui hugged her to his chest, while pushing the tree upright with his shoulders. His gaze fell upon Shintani, and his breath caught in his throat as his brain conjured a flashback of exactly what happened yesterday. Glancing at Shintani, he put Misaki back on the floor and leaned the tree against the brick wall so that it would not fall again.

Placing his facial features back into their usual mask of normality, he looked up and walked away, leaving the fate of his girl in the protection of his rival.


	4. Impatience

Update! Since it's summer, I'll be updating every Saturday from now on for sure. :D YAY! Now. Back to the ever-so-failish chapter I never got to give to you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Impatience**

_This… is just… sad_, Misaki thought as she patrolled the halls, marching through them with demonic thunder steps only two weeks after her tragic "date" with Shintani ruined her life.

_FIRST of all, Usui hasn't talked to me since. Shintani's just been giving me nervous glances and the rest of the student council is just looking at me all concerned all the time. I haven't gotten any work done and I placed second on the latest mock exam again. I've ended up pushing Sakura and Shizuko away with my unnecessary hostility towards them after they asked me what was wrong, and now I'm beginning to get used to hiding my feelings like this._

"Dammit…" she muttered as her inner demon smacked upon the floor with anger.

"K-k-kaichou…?" Yukimura tapped her on the shoulder, quivering with fright. "Y-your aura is scary right now…"

"Ah, gomen," Misaki said lightly as she faked a smile, "A lot of things have been happening recently…"

"You say that every time, don't you?" Kanou questioned, leaning against the wall. "I'm starting to think it's something you've just been stuck on for a while."

"Heh… yeah… I guess you could put it like that," she replied. With that, she began marching through the halls again.

_She's been ignoring the both of us, hasn't she…?_ Usui thought, peering down at her through his spiky golden bangs as she shouldered past Shintani.

Turning the corner, Misaki bumped into Usui.

"Gomen," she apologized, looking up.

Her smile faded as she realized who she bumped into.

"G-gomen, Usui…"

Patting her on the head, he lowered his head so that his eyes were hidden.

"Watch where you're going, Miss President," he murmured, and turned away to go to his next class.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't had any contact with Usui for the past two weeks, and didn't know who was ignoring who. Was she ignoring Usui? Was Usui ignoring her? Were they both ignoring her, or was she the one cutting off the connections?

On top of that, it must've taken Usui a lot of courage to be able to pat her on the head again like that. Did she want him to? Was she waiting for it? Was it going to end the seemingly everlasting separation between them? Did he know that she was waiting for it? Why didn't he do it earlier? Why did he do it now? He could've fixed it a long time ago, couldn't he? Did he know she was ignoring him, or was he ignoring her?

"Hey, Miss President," Usui turned his head back to her. "There's a fine line between ignoring someone and waiting for them to be ready to talk to you again."

She looked at the ground and listened to his footsteps fade down the hall.

_What does that mean?_

"Usui! Mate kudasai!" she called after him. (Note: (in case you didn't know) Mate kudasai – Wait, please!)

The faded footsteps were quiet. Silence echoed through the halls, deafening the both of them.

"Were you… waiting for me to be ready to talk to you?"

"No," he said, "You were waiting for me… Ayuzawa."

The footsteps once again began to fade farther down the hall, and the echo of his last words wouldn't stop ringing in her ears.

_You were waiting for me… Ayuzawa._

A door slid shut, and Misaki looked up towards the sound.

_You were waiting for me._

The bell rang, and Misaki was forced to run to her next class.

_Am I done waiting now?_

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I felt like it should end there xD

Worry not, worry not! A new chapter shall come out next week. I don't feel like this was such an amazing chapter and I know I fast forwarded a lot of stuff (because I felt it was unnecessary), but for those of you saying that I'm rushing the story I don't feel like I am. Of course, I can't really critique my own writing so it would be helpful to know what exactly you want me to slow down on. Thanks!


	5. Waiting for Death

UGH! I keep forgetting my updates! This is getting REALLY annoying… I hate forgetting this all the time. No, the fanfic isn't annoying. I LOVE WRITING. Sadly, I'm going to be gone for 3 or 4 weeks, thus, I definitely can't update for the next 21-28 days. So, I'm going to leave you on a nice, dramatic cliffhanger *evil face* MUAHAHAHAHA.

Also, if you guys like my writing, please check out my short story blog (random blobness . tumblr . com there aren't any spaces though, it's just that if they aren't there the link goes away)! If you like it, I'd love for you to share it with your friends :D Thanks!

Now, onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waiting for Death**

Pushing her way past Shintani, completely ignoring him, Misaki walked as fast as she could to the exit of the school as the bell rang, wanting to catch up with Usui before he got to his apartment.

There was so much to ask him, and he must've known it, too, because as soon as he saw her, he averted his eyes and walked the opposite direction.

_Not in the mood for answering questions, I guess_, she thought sadly as she continued making her way to the door. _Well I need these questions answered, Usui, whether you like it or not_.

The door of her house clicked behind her as she took off her shoes, staring at the hardwood floor. The two, newer looking planks that Usui had put in before made Misaki's heart ache, though she would never admit that she thought about him every single time she saw them or walked over them.

Dashing into her room, she quickly changed out of her uniform into a T-shirt and brown capris, then tied her hair up. _Here goes nothing_.

Slipping her feet back into her worn out sneakers, she pushed open the door and ran out, crashing straight into Shintani. Her eyes darkened and she turned her head away and sprinted past him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! Misaki," he begged, "Please don't go to Usui's apartment today!"

Her teeth clenched. "Why not?"

"There were these weird guys up there when I was trying to talk to him, too. They were standing outside his apartment. Please don't go."

"Weird guys, hm?" (Oh, just in case you guys didn't know, I started this before I read the manga… So I did it after episode 26 of the anime. She didn't know about his family yet.)

"Yeah! And they were wearing sunglasses, and black suits and everything!"

His face was set in a mask of determination, as if he knew she was going to go and was willing to protect her.

"Look, Shintani," she sighed, "I can take care of myself. I have a lot of questions for him. If I'm not back in half an hour, you can call the police or something, but I doubt you'll need it."

Knowing he couldn't stop her, he nodded eagerly and sat on the steps of the house, checking his watch.

She turned her head back to him, smiling softly as she walked out of the gate. "Arigato, You-kun."

* * *

The apartment building loomed over her, ominously casting a shadow over the entire parking lot.

As she opened the door, the sound of a vase shattering could be vaguely heard from the top floor. Her eyes widened, and she ran towards the elevator, jabbing the "up" button about 50 times per second.

Impatiently, she fidgeted in the elevator, watching the numbers pass by. _One more floor… Come on!_

The elevator stopped and she charged out, heading for Usui's door when someone pushed her over, face first onto the floor.

"There she is," a guy who Misaki thought was Usui said, "How are you doing, my dear _Ayuzawa Misaki_?"

"Misaki!" two voices shouted at the same time from opposite sides of the hall.

"Let go of her!" Shintani commanded, shaking with fear, yet eyes on fire with strength.

She looked to the other corner, only to find Usui already on his way beating people up, creating a path of unconscious men in black across the floor as he sped towards her.

"AH?" Shintani screamed, "There's TWO USUIS?"

The man holding her down seemed to loosen his grip, and that was all she needed to break free. She pushed off the floor on her hands and jumped to her feet as the guy toppled off of her, throwing a spinning back kick at the head of the next man who came down to stop her.

Two men rushed her from behind, and she grabbed their balled up fists and flung them over her. However, instead of letting go of her as she expected, they found purchase on her wrists and pulled her down, dragging her across the floor. Roughly, they shoved her up against the wall, trapping her arms and stepping on her feet, and the Usui look-alike pulled a shotgun out of his pocket.

"You," he spat, "You are distracting my brother from his duty. He could've gone back last month, too, if you hadn't shown up in his life. He's got business to do. And you are stopping him."

Usui looked up, shocked at the scene that just appeared as he knocked the other guy in front of him to the ground, and Shintani angrily charged one of the men holding Misaki down, when Usui's brother pointed the gun at him instead.

"One more step and I'll shoot you, too."

Shintani gasped, looking to Misaki, then looking back to Usui, then at the gun pointed at him.

_Usui. Save her_, he pleaded with his eyes, _This isn't a fight between us for now. It's a fight for her._

Usui charged forward, just _that_ close to the guy holding her down, when his brother turned.

"Takumi. I'm not taking anymore of your rebellion. Grandfather wants you back, but he never mentioned dead or alive. I'm going with…"

He pulled the trigger, and a supersonic boom echoed and shook the walls of the building, shattering glass and deafening Misaki and Shintani. A sinister smile crept across his face.

"… Dead."


	6. Mission Impossible

FINALLY I HAVE TIME. HOLY SHIT. FINALLY. FINALLY. FINALLY!

I am SO, SO, SO very sorry for those of you who have waited this long. I am not going to drop any of my fanfictions. I promise. I just started high school, and my life is going crazy, and I have water polo practice for two hours on all the weekdays and homework and then on Saturdays I have tournaments and so then on Sundays I have to do homework and this schedule is KILLING ME.

You have no idea how long I've wanted to write this chapter.

I realize that it sucks, I might even re-write it, but I really need to refresh my writing skills. They're going down the drain, and it is KILLING ME along with my schedule.

I am SO SO sorry. But I'm trying my best. I'll update as much as possible.

So here we have it. Chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mission Impossible**

"USUIIII!"

Misaki's earth-shattering shriek echoed throughout the apartment complex, causing people to open their doors and wonder what was happening.

"Ah, yes, my dear neighbors!" Gerard began with a sinister smile, "Please, do not worry! We are simply taking my fallen brother to the hospital."

The gun was hidden behind his back, and no one questioned his word. After all, it could've just been fireworks.

The two bodyguards holding down Misaki dragged her into Usui's apartment and gagged her. They spun ropes around her until she was unable to move, then tossed her on the couch.

"Hey, where's that brown haired guy?" one of the bodyguards asked, "We can't have him as a witness."

"It doesn't matter," a bigger one asked, "We have to execute the plan precisely as Gerard-sama planned it. We can't take the extra time to look for him."

Another two of Gerard's men took Usui's limp body and walked down the stairs, out of the building and into the black car that smelled of death.

_Oh, shit_, Misaki thought as she closed her eyes, _I can see his blood from here_.

Desperately, she thrashed around on the couch, trying to find a weak spot in the ropes, or at least where they tied the knot, but to no avail. The only thing she could do now was wait for Shintani.

* * *

It was a while before the whisper was forced out of Shintani's mouth. The remaining bodyguards had given up their search, and he crept stealthily into the apartment room, prodding Misaki's side to wake her up.

"Misaki…?" he whispered, "Are you dead?"

She opened her eyes and blinked.

"What should I do first?" His eyes flicked over the ropes, then to the cloth stuck in her mouth.

"Uhmgggrrrgggmm!" (Ungag me!)

"Eh?"

"UHMGGGRRRGGGMM!"

"Misaki, I can't understand you with that in your mouth!"

Her eye twitched.

"Here, lemme take it out, then you can say it again!"

"You stupid!" she yelled. Her voice was hoarse and she coughed as she spoke, "I was telling you to take it out the whole time!"

_I'm the only one who should be aloud to put anything in Misaki's mouth_, she could hear Usui saying with an apparent smirk on his lips, _Take it out, underling-kun_.

"Perverted Usui," she muttered under her breath, "Teasing me even when you're dying in a car."

When Shintani had finally sliced through the thick ropes with a knife from Usui's kitchen, Misaki jumped up from the couch.

"Shintani," she said sternly, "I don't want you to follow me, no matter what, okay? You promised you'd stay back at my house, but you didn't. I need to be able to trust you. Don't do anything out of the ordinary until I call you or ask for help or something, okay? Promise you won't follow me."

His eyes widened. "If I hadn't come here, you would've been stuck in those ropes until you died!"

"Yes, but this time, I don't want to get you in any more trouble. You're a witness now, and they're going to kill you if they see you again. Do you understand? I don't want to keep hurting me. It's my fault that they shot Usui…" she choked, hiding her eyes with her bangs when her voice cracked, then shook away the tears, "It's my fault, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me, too. It's my job to fix this."

"Well what is Seika going to do when you're gone?"

"Tell Yukimura that I'll be back soon enough, and that he has control of Seika until I'm back."

"But then they'll know you're gone!"

"Tell them that I have important work to do."

"What if you die?" he whispered, "What if you can't come back?"

The silence became unbearably loud.

Shintani cleared his throat. "That's right, Misaki. You aren't invincible. What if you die? None of us will ever see you again, and then you'll hurt everyone, and me."

"Well what if we both die?" she raised her voice, becoming impatient and doubtful, "Then I killed an extra person. Okay? Just promise. Please."

He looked down at the ground, and a drop of water flowed down his cheek and dripped off his chin.

"Okay. I promise."

With his hands in his pockets, Shintani left the room and closed the door behind him.

The gunshot that hit Usui echoed through the halls, but the creak of the door was just as powerful as the boom.

Misaki was on her own.


	7. The Gerard Complex

**A/N:**MY DARLINGS! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK :D I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated for quite a bit. I got sidetracked, hehe...

Anyways, here's the next chapter :) Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Gerard Complex**

Stealthily, Misaki snuck out the door and down the stairs to the back exit of the building. The last of the bodyguards hadn't left yet. _This is my best bet_, Misaki thought.

Springing forward, she closed the distance between her and the final car—one that would hopefully go in the same direction as the others. She skillfully pressed a thumb to the temples of the two bodyguards guarding the trunk, knocking them out before they could alert the driver.

_Please, please, please don't notice_, she prayed as she curled up in the trunk and slammed it shut.

Suddenly, the car lurched forward towards the other cars, and, as she had been hoping, exited through the same curb in the parking lot as Gerard's car had.

The car ride lasted over an hour, and Misaki was just beginning to think that the driver knew she was inside the car and was on some suicide mission to kill the both of them when they arrived at a complex of sumptuous buildings. Each of the buildings looked like a five-star hotel, with glass walls and flashy signs. As they neared one side of the complex, she was able to read one of the signs.

"The Gerard Complex," it said.

As they approached a gateway, the driver exited the car and punched a code into a keypad in front of the gold-tinted gates. Misaki jumped at the chance.

She busted out of the car, then landed a side-kick to the driver's chest. The driver fell to the floor, giving her enough time to get into the driver's seat and cruise through the gates to the Gerard Complex.

"Well, Usui," Gerard smirked, patting his brother's chest. "Aren't you glad to be here?"

Usui coughed up blood and slowly turned his head to take in his surroundings. "The… complex…" he stated, hoarsely.

"Yeah, bro," he chuckled. "You know what we do in this room, hm?"

As hard as he tried to hide it, Usui's eyes were filled with terror. Gerard clapped, gleeful as a result of his twin's frightened demeanor.

"We hold meetings with our _darling_ grandfather!"

Three knocks echoed through the room, and Gerard suddenly stiffened and headed purposefully towards the door.

"Open up, you disappointment!" a gruff voice demanded, making him cringe. "You better have your brother with you or you'll wish you weren't my grandson. I know I wish you weren't."

Gerard formally opened the door, gesturing for his grandfather to enter. "Yes, grandfather, I do have Usui with me. He's right this way."

The old man smiled when he saw Usui's face. "My dear Takumi. How are you right now?"

A wry smile found its place on his lips. "Not… very well…" he whispered, "I don't… need to be… here…"

_SMACK!_

Usui's face was tattooed with a pink handprint. He winced, coughing up more blood on impact.

"YOU!" Grandfather bellowed, "YOU have had business at home for the longest time and you knew it! Handing the family business down to Gerard was the _dumbest_ thing I ever did!"

Gerard sucked in an injured gasp.

"All I'm saying, my sweet, sweet Usui, is that you need to acknowledge your great place in this world. You were destined for greatness! But you won't take it. And we have narrowed it down to _this_."

_Snap!_

Grandfather snapped his fingers together, and Usui's eyes widened.

"No…" he gasped, choking on his own breath, "You… can't!"

Lying unconscious on the floor was a handcuffed, duct-taped Misaki.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHAHA Okay so it wasn't that great of an ending but yeah.

Credit for beta-ing to Zenith Chaos :D

Also, if you like my writing, check more out at velocivorous-raptor on Tumblr :)


End file.
